1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing hollow bodies and a method of manufacturing resinous containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a washer tank, which is applied to a wiper device of a vehicle and contains a solution such as a window washer solution or the like, is generally manufactured through blow molding. Further, in the washer tank, a bracket to dispose and reliably fix the washer tank onto a vehicle body is integrally fixed to a tank main body.
However, when the bracket is positioned in the direction which is orthogonal to the parting line of a molding die, the tank cannot be manufactured through one step. Therefore, in this case, conventionally, a hollow tank main body is manufactured through blow molding and the bracket is manufactured through a separate process such as injection molding or the like. Further, the molded bracket is thermally melt-adhered (thermally press-adhered) to the tank main body in order to integrate these parts and complete the tank as a product. Alternatively, the bracket is manufactured through the separate process such as injection molding or the like as mentioned above. Thereafter, when the hollow tank main body is manufactured through blow molding, the bracket is insert molded to the tank main body so as to unite the two parts and complete the tank as a product.
In this way, conventionally, because the bracket is manufactured separately from the tank main body in the separate process such as injection molding or the like, a molding die for injection molding and the operation of manufacturing the molding die are indispensable. Moreover, the number of the processes of manufacturing washer tanks and the cost of manufacturing are increased.
Furthermore, after the bracket is integrated with the tank main body to complete the tank as a product, the quality of the product is inspected. Because a material of the bracket, which is manufactured through the separate process such as injection molding or the like as mentioned above, is different from that of the tank main body due to the difference in the manufacturing methods, the product which was determined as defective cannot be recycled without segregating the materials (e.g., the material which is obtained by grinding down the product cannot be used as the molding material of the tank main body). Consequently, such tank has disadvantages on the point of not only high cost but also resources saving (effective utilization and recycling of materials).